tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/October 7, 2019 - Spike's Journal Entry
I resigned from EDC last night. It was drama-free. No disagreements or protests. Optimus Prime promoted Carly as EDC commander, to fill in for Marissa (more on that later) when she takes her leave. EDC needs at least one G.I. Joe member as lead. And it certainly can't have two Witwickys running the show if a good amount of resources comes from the Joes.Honestly, I think Prime finally made the decision he should have made when EDC started; Carly has the resume and the knowledge and leadership to co-run EDC - far better than myself. I'm going to help onboard her, but otherwise, I think she'll be ready to step into Marissa's role. It was literally 30 minutes after I resigned when Prime gave me ANOTHER job. This one...well, Fortress Maximus is coming to Earth. It shows Optimus' commitment to protecting us from the Decepticons. But honestly, after the stuff with The Fallen, I sort of thought that Fort Max may be better suited for Cybertron. But, as the saying says "he's the boss." So anyway, Prime said my new title is "Titan Commander." Which...is kinda intimidating. I have like...zero military background, and he's putting me in the same bucket as Ultra Magnus and Windblade. I hope this was just Prime's way of trying to humor me, or ease the sting of leaving EDC. But I'm not leaving EDC, I'm still going to play an active role. But yeah, I hope he didn't do this for my feelings (e.g. "Thanks for your resignation, but you'll find just as much challenge in your NEW role of...Titan Commander.") I remember when I was working for Blackrock, his company would sometimes come up with "titles" for employees they couldn't fire because of union requirements. You can't make it as foreman? Well, enjoy your new title as "chief paint engineer." Still, if this is a legit title, it's a big deal. Even my dad was concerned last night. He said "we're mechanics, we're not fighters." And to prove his point, I've never forgotten that. It's partly why I didn't make it through college. I remember on the oil rig before meeting the 'bots thinking "this sucked on my first day, but I'm getting used to this, and maybe Sparkplug's boss is right - maybe I don't belong in college." Before dad went to bed, there was a look of concern on his face. I want to put his mind at ease. I honestly don't want this position (Prime said not to worry, I still have my responsibilities to Crosscut), but it does keep me closer to home and family. I'm just going to need to lean on a LOT of people. Which brings me to Marissa. She's pregnant! And she didn't even tell me! Like six months pregnant. She didn't even tell her brother. And the father...well, let's just say I so hope there's no complications, mainly because the father is another alien species, although very close to humans. But as a father...he's a bit of a player. No, he is a player. I don't think Marissa expected this. But it's her choice, and I respect her decision. It's just going to be such an adjustment to her. I remember being much like Marissa. Going by instinct. Maybe a bit too over-confident for my own good. Then, Carly became pregnant with Daniel. Then, I got jumped by Frenzy and almost died Suddenly, that cockiness went away VERY quickly. I kept thinking "Please, just get me out of the hospital, THEN, please, just let me walk again and not be a burden on my wife." I know I still am overconfident in many ways, but yeah, Marissa - expect some radical changes in your behavior once your little one comes into this world. I just hope she has support. She's confident, she's a great leader. But, she tends to go alone on a LOT of things (e.g. not telling anyone she's pregnant). I hope she gets the support she needs to raise this child. I don't think it'll come from the father. Maybe it needs to come from within the confines of Autobot City. There are worse places to raise a kid. Category:Blog posts